


Gaining Weight?!

by AnonymousG



Series: Human Carmilla [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: Carmilla gains weight after becoming a mortal. Just pure fluff :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say guys...I really don't. This just a random idea that I need to get out of my head so I hope you all will enjoy it :D
> 
> I use kg as the weight measurement so just a heads up and I am only assuming Carmilla's weight so...yeah.

“No no no. LAURA!”

“Carm?! Wha--”

“Cupcake! Lo-look at this!”

The tiny human sprinted out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth and her hairs in a disheveled mess looking worriedly at her girlfriend especially when her real name is used instead of those pastry-related nicknames. Laura gripping a hairbrush looked around her surroundings ready to attack anyone or anything that would threaten them.

“No Laura. Look at this weight machine thingy! The last time I checked it was 55 and now it’s 57!”

The journalism student looked at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows before putting her right hand up, signaling Carmilla to stay put. She quickly went back to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth before emerging back into the room again.

“Seriously? I thought you stubbed your toe or something happened to you Carm!”

“Something did happen!”

Laura sighed audibly pinching her temples.

“Relax Carm, you are just gaining a little weight, that’s all.”

“What? No way. There’s something wrong with this thing.”

The tiny blonde internally regretted showing Carmilla the weighing balance last time to feed her curiosity on the ex-vampires actual weight.

“Yes, gaining weight is something normal for humans Carm. Don’t you gain weight when you were a vampire?”

“I didn’t check and besides I survived on a blood diet and I only steal your cookies so…”

“Right. I did tell you to go easy on the greasy foods though.”

“But they are so good Laura and who knew garlic breads taste so amazing. Ughh!”

The ex-vampire sat on the edge of the bed with her head on her hands and her elbows resting on her thighs. Laura walked to the bed and slowly raised her girlfriend’s chin and removed her hands before straddling her lap. She brushed a strand of dark hair away from her lover’s face and tucked it behind her ear. Then she brought her thumbs to Carmilla’s face and rubbed comforting circles onto Carmilla’s temples, smiling when her girlfriend slowly relaxed to the touch.

“What’s wrong Carm?”

The tiny human knew that the ex-vampire is still adjusting to being a human and sudden changes after three centuries of constant won’t be easy. Carmilla looked away and mumbled something that Laura almost missed it if she wasn’t close to her.

“What if you don’t like me anymore?”

Laura bit her lip trying to stifle her laughter before small giggles escaped her which caused Carmilla to cross her arms and pout.

“And now you are laughing at me.”

Laura cupped Carmilla’s cheeks to turn her face toward her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, nose and forehead before locking eyes with her girlfriend.

“You are being ridiculous Carm. I mean it when I say I love you and even if you are the size of an elephant or heck even this whole room, I will still love you Carm. Look at it this way, now we can go workout together, like oh we can take yoga classes, jogging, biking, even dance classes and --”

 Before her tiny girlfriend can continue any further, the philosophy major quickly stop her with a kiss.

“Ok now. Calm down Creampuff. You are verbally making me tired already.”

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles. When their laughter subsided, they locked eyes enjoying the warmth coursing through their bodies with love for their partner at every thump of their synced heartbeat.   

“You know…I think I know one workout that you will definitely enjoy…”

“Oh really…”

“I am sure”

The human started trailing kisses from behind her girlfriend’s ear as her hands slipped into her girlfriend’s shirt, fingers lightly raking on those abs before they share a very heated kiss. Carmilla looked at her girlfriend smirking and spoke in that sultry tone of hers.

“Well…what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, let me know what you guys think. Do tell me any of your headcanons and maybe I will write it up but no promises ;D


End file.
